Untitled
by genKi shouJo
Summary: This is a one-shot story. It is kinda angsty with a lime twist.HYxRP. Pleeze r/r. Arigato and ja ne.{I couldn't think of a title.}


This is an angsty, limey fic. Some cussing and G-boys and co. DON'T BELONG TO ME! Please r/r. Arigato.

They haven't seen each other in five years. All the time they were apart, they each had a longing for one another. And now, this. They came upon one another in a public park. He really didn't change. His disheveled brown hair was sloppier than usual and he grew a few inches and was now much taller than Relena. 

"Heero…" was all she could say.

Without warning, she ran off, out of the park and back to the hotel she was staying at. Tears stung her eyes. The coldness nipped her face as she ran as fast as she could away from him.

"Why? Why did he have to show? After all this time, I was finally getting over him and now this. God dammit!" she thought.

Relena sprinted up the street and ran into the hotel lobby. She decided to run up the stairs instead so that she wouldn't have to wait for the damn elevator. Finally, she reached her room. It was by far the largest room after all, she was the Vice Foreign Minister. Her hands fumbled with the keys and she ran inside and slammed the door in back of her. She cried silently and curled up by the door. Tears flowed freely down her face and her mind blurred with thoughts of Heero.

"Kisama…Aishiteru." she thought.

Relena buried her head into her knees. 

"Relena…"

Her head shot up. She feebly stood up and bit her lip. 

"What do you want? I tried to stop loving you but…but…I couldn't! Why can't you just love me back?! You toyed with my heart and soul and yet you show no emotion. How is that?" sobbed Relena.

"Relena…" His Prussian blue eyes showed sorrow. He approached her is a casual manner."…I…I…"

"NO! I won't take this crap form yo-"

And she was cut off by Heero pressing his lips to her. Passion burned inside her and him too. When they broke, Relena cried onto his white button-up shirt. He just held onto her, not even letting go. 

"Relena-sama, aishiteru."

She looked into his eyes again. Once filled with coldness, was now filled with sincerity and hope. Relena nipped at his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Relena…are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hai. I need you."

With that, Heero carried her off into her bedroom. That night, they explored one another and showed their pent up passion and desire and love. Late at night, Relena woke up, only to find Heero in his boxers typing at his laptop.

"That damn laptop. He has to drag it everywhere he goes."

Relena got up and wrapped the blanket around her and walked over to him. Then it hit her.

"Ninmu ryokai." It was in bold letters across the screen.

"Gomen-nasai, Relena." Heero said, tears spilling firm his eyes. He quickly wiped them from his eyes and turned to her, only to see her back on the bed, sobbing and shaking violently. He walked over and held her in his arms. She clung to his shirt like glue.

"Why? I thought it was over." Relena stated on a shaky voice.

"It's not. I promise, I'll come back to you." Heero said in a comforting voice.

He just held her until her shaking stopped and fell into a deep sleep. Her face was serene.

"I hope you will have a good dream." 

And with that he left.

In the morning, she awoke and searched frantically for Heero. He was gone. On the edge of the bed, there was a note.

__

Relena- Aishiteru. Kudasai, sumimasen. 

__

Forever, Heero

She broke into sobs. 

"He went on a suicide mission!" she thought angrily and sadly." Arigato, Kami-sama. Thank you for letting me meet him. Tell Heero-kun this. Aishiteru and gomen-nasai. I'll be waiting for you there…"

She sped down the road to an abandoned area near the beach. She jumped off a jagged cliff and with her last dying breath, she said, "Aishiteru, Heero-kun."

The news quickly spread of her suicide. Milliardo was devastated. As well as the Gundam boys, friends and the whole world.. But Heero was never the same. His mission wasn't what she thought it was. Relena misinterpreted it. From when he returned to her not to find her, he kept to himself. He was always holding onto the worn out teddy bear he gave to her, staring out the window, waiting for a sign.

It came on a stormy day. Heero was staring out the window as usual and then he saw it. The whiteness, the significance , the dove. It fluttered its wing through the storm, not giving up hope, just like Relena. She never gave up hope either. 

He got up and went to the hangar in which Zero Customed was held. He sat in the cockpit and flew it to the same area where Relena committed suicide. He just sat in Zero, the life drained out of him. 

"Relena-sama, AISHITERU!" He screamed.

With his last phrase, he pressed the self-detonation button. Heero's death was not caused by the explosion, but his will to stop living. 

At the funeral, their bodies were laid next to one another. They shared one tombstone. Engraved was : _May the princess and the soldier Rest in Peace. _They laid down flowers and released a flock of doves, which flew into the heavens, to bid Heero and Relena a final farwell.

I know, it wuz kinda crappy. Please, r/r. Arigato and ja ne!


End file.
